Hetalia meme: Krit's one shot quiz of doom!
by Delightful Demon
Summary: This will be my first time doing slightly crackish work. I hope someone is amused by this at least. A series of one shot's based on a meme created for OC characters by my good friend Krit. I did not re-read the quiz when I numbered the characters.
1. The Quiz and Character List

1. America  
2. France  
3. Latvia  
4. Japan  
5. Germany  
6. Russia  
7. England  
8. Lithuania  
9. Poland  
10.  
11.  
12. Austria  
13. Belarus  
14. Spain  
15. Prussia

1. 2's butt hurts what does 9 say about it.

2. If 7 gave 1 "chocolate ice-cream that was really dog poop what would 5 do.

3. 6 is lost in the house of mirrors 

4. 12 likes to eat dirt

5. 8 listens to 3 pee 

6. 15 licks 12's toes while they are sleeping. 4 walks in and see. How does 15 explain what they are doing?

7. 1 secretly wishes to be in an 80's butt rock band and 13 walks in while 1 is acting it out.

8. 3 raped 6.

9. 9 has become a cross dresser and has a conversation with 13, but then 13 realizes that it is 9.

10. 11 is on LSD and mistakes 5 for a giant talking popsicle and tries to eat them

11. 14 and 2 are in a hostage situation. Are they the hostages or the ones holding people hostage?

12. 9 killed 4 because 4 burned James and the Giant Peach.

13. 5 and 7 are having an affair and then 5's significant other finds out. What excuse do 5 and 7 come up with?

14. 4 slipped 10 ipecac.

15. 8 and 14 are on a date in a Mosh pit

16. If 15 got alcohol poisoning what would 11 do.

17. If 12 was given a sex drug and 7 was the only one around would 12 be able to get in 7's pants,

18. 10 has to choose between drinking poison and killing their mother.

19. 1 has been turned into a cat and adopted by 2

20. 3 and 5 are handcuffed together

21. 6 is a prostitute and 8 is their pimp

22. 10 is wearing 11''s grandma's skin as a coat. What does 11 do?

23. 13, 14, and 15 were arrested for indecent exposure, but only one of them is guilty. Who is it?

24. 6 gave 7 a very unfortunate experience with an avocado.

25. 10 is afraid of 7 because 7 ate 9.

26. 1 just woke up with hot pink hair. Who did it 15, 2, or 12

27. 3 gets a piercing obsession

28. 13 lost an arm because of 14. How did 13 react 

29. 11 and 4 are fighting to the death does 5 stop them or do they join in?

. 


	2. Prompt 1 Like, where's the fire?

Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or the "OC Quiz." These belong individually to Hidekaz Himaruya and my good buddy Krit. I claim no rights or ownership to either of these things. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement. Thank you.

Poland was amused. No, scratch that, he was absolutely in stitches. This was so, SO much funnier then the time that Liet tripped over his own boots and landed on his face when they were working in the Rye fields as children. So many questions fluttered across the mind of the rather flighty blonde. As an example: why was France at his place again? One question seemed to appear more boldly then the others, and it was THIS question that came issuing from his lips.

"Like oh my gawd, you're on fire France! Why?" he snickered. Indeed, it appeared that SOMEONE had got it into their head to set the self-proclaimed nation of l`amour's pants aflame. This was a bit mean, and he really should be helping out instead of standing here busting a gut…probably. That thought still wasn't enough to motivate the Polish man to move to Frances aid.

Eventually, with the aid of a full rain barrel, the flames were doused. France let out a sigh of relief. Thank Heavens that was over! Sometimes, the Frenchman did not think it so funny when God played his little jokes on him. This one was particularly cruel. Vital regions were almost singed, and that would have been, in his opinion, a travesty!

"So like, yeah. What the heck happened?" Poland approached the man with his rear in the barrel unsympathetically. His lips were pouted and his hands were on his hips. "And another thing, why are you at my place?" he waved a hand in half bemused irritation. "It's sooo not cool that you would do something like this at someone else's place, like…to the max! Who invited you anyway?"

"Ah, you do not remember, _cher?_" France frowned, pushing a lock of wavy golden hair, (a shade or so darker then Polands own,) out of his face. "You invited me here yourself as a charm against L'Angleterre."

"Well…" Poland frowned. Oh ye~ah…he had, hadn't he? "But that totally didn't work! He just like, got drunk, 'n' stuff!"

"_Oui_, and then he lit me on fire."

"Huh…like how did that work out, anyway?"

Ah, it took a strong willed man indeed not to break down crying when dealing with Poland. France had steeled himself well against the righteous tears of indignity before arriving here.

"So can you help a guy out?" Poland asked. "One of the lights burnt out in my house and I need someone to like turn the table for me."

_Perhaps_, he thought as he placed his face in his hands, _perhaps I should have steeled myself better…_

A/N: Well, I am aware that there are a few people still eagerly awaiting an update to my last story. I'm afraid I've rather lost my interest in it however. *apologetic* This one tickles me pink, so it actually stands a chance of getting updated~! Yay! You can actually (maybe) expect something out of this. The M rating IS or at least will be necessary in later chapters. I re-read the list and was amused as hell when I saw that Russia was going to end up Uke…twice. One of those time to LATVIA as well, of all people.


End file.
